Harry Potter:19 years later Luxord's View
by Xll333
Summary: Luxord, a young muggle-born and orphan, goes to Hogwarts for his first time. See Hogawarts and its mysteries from his point of view, with a new antagonist and adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: 19 years later. Luxord's View

By: Locke Demosthenes

Luxord felt alone. He was a small, skinny boy, with brown hair and brown eyes that gave anyone that was around him a feeling of pleasant warmth. He was very shy and not a very good speaker. Luxord was riding in a train car with no other person to keep him company. This he didn't mind, though, because he felt like he was going to be sick from nervousness, and didn't want anyone around to see that. It was his first day of school except, this wasn't an ordinary school, but a school called Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and magic. It would be Luxord's first year ever going to a wizarding school, as he was a muggle-born (a child born from non-magical folk). Luxord was nervous that his wizarding difference, being muggle-born, would make him an unwanted student, someone that everyone rejected. He wondered if there were any muggle-borns at Hogwarts besides him.

Luxord discovered that he had magical powers in an unusual way. You see, Luxord has had a strange affinity with fire since he was a kid, and can make it swirl and smoke just how he wants, and occasionally could make it change colors when he tried really hard. Luxord's family was a rich family, and his parents, always being away, never noticed Luxord's strange powers. One day, Luxord was inside and was experimenting with fire, as usual. He was making the fire grow and shrink, at unusual rates. His parents were on the computer, booking their next trip to Jamaica, and were not paying attention to Luxord, as usual. Luxord's fire got unusually big, and it expanded to an enormous size, so big that even Luxord couldn't control it. Luxord watched in horror as the fire quickly spread throughout the house, burning and tearing apart anything it met. He quickly ran out of the house and panicked. His parents were still inside, and in horror, he ran back.

Inside, the house was quickly burning to the ground, and he noticed this fire was different. There were shapes of animals leaping out of the ground, shapes in the forms of dragons. They were his favorite animals. He slowly walked into the living room, preparing himself for what he might see. In tears, he saw his parents lying on the ground, unconscious. He was looking at them, and then he wasn't. The roof had caved in. He knew they were gone, and even though they never really cared for him, he just wanted to see them one last time. But before he could even take another step, a group of people appeared out of midair, and he was lost in a closed, tight, and unbearable darkness.

When he woke up, he was in a small white room, lying on the bed, and all alone. As he looked around, he took in his surroundings more and more, and realized he must be in a hospital room. There were hooks and tubes surrounding him, and there was another empty bed next to him. He was covered in thick bandages, and realized he was in pain. The room smelled like bleach, as though it had been just cleaned. A small lady with waist length long hair walked into the room. She must be the nurse. She spotted him lying up in bed and screeched,"oh my goodness, you boys! Out of bed when you should be resting, as if I don't already have enough to worry about! The third degree burns on you are still taking their time to heal, and when you fainted, you landed in broken glass, which could have impaled you! You are lucky, my boy! Now sit down and rest! Before Luxord could correct her and tell her he was in no immediate danger as he was only sitting up, she had left the room. Luxord's eyes filled with wonder and he realized what he had done. It was his fault his parents had died, he knew it. A man walked into the room. He was unusually dressed, and had a long white cloak, and a long white set of robes. He had blonde, thick hair and had a little weight on him: Luxord guessed he was about in his mid-forties. "Hello," the man said. "My name is Alistair Gawain Sumner, but you may call me Professor Sumner."

Nice to meet you, Alistair, my name is Luxord, and what are you here for sir. If it is about my parents, sir, there was nothing I could do; I didn't mean to, it was all an accident." Luxord started to cry.

"There's no need to cry Luxord, I know it was an accident, and am here for a different reason. I am, from now on, your future headmaster, that is, if you accept my offer.

"What offer," Luxord replied.

"Well, you see, Luxord, I am a headmaster at a great school called Hogwarts. We offer a great selection of classes for people with special… gifts. And you, my dear boy, have a gift.

"What is my gift, sir," Luxord implied.

"Well, you see, Luxord, there is no easy way to put this, but you are a wizard."

"I don't understand, sir, how could that be when my parents aren't wizards, they couldn't be."

"Well you see, you are what we call a muggle born, a muggle being a non-magical being." That makes you no different from the other students at the school, and there are most likely other students like you at the school. But anyway as I was saying, you are a wizard, but even above that, you are an imerignis, or a person that has control over the element of fire. It's a very rare power, and I don't know any other wizard that has this power. You are very lucky to be gifted with it. Now, tell me what happened at your parents' house." Luxord explained how he was playing with fire, and how the house had caught fire. By the end of the story, Luxord was in tears again, remembering his dead parents. "Well, I must go," Professor Alistair said, though gazing at Luxord with adoring and sorrowful eyes." Affairs will be made as to where you will live next, and a list will be sent to you as for what you will need for school." Luxord closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. When he opened his eyes again, Professor Sumner was gone.

_So I am a wizard. Is this a good thing or bad thing? Will I be a good part of wizard society or the dark part, where I destroy everyone and everything? I think I like the good part, _Luxord thought to himself, and rolled over in the sheets into a dreamless sleep.

Now that he was orphaned, he lived in the Ministry of Magic because one the head ministry wizard, the minister of magic, Ulrich Wykeham, had taken a liking to him. The Ministry of Magic was a grand place, and there are a million things to do there and unexpected things around every corner. There was only one place he wasn't allowed to go, called the Department of Mysteries. This didn't matter, though, because there were still so many places to go, you could walk for a month through there and still not have walked through half of it.

Ulrich Wykeham had taken him on his first trip that they took to a place called Diagon Alley. He said they would usually use something called Floo Powder, but he wanted our first time there to go through a place called the Leaky Cauldron. Luxord's first impression was a disappointed one as they walked towards what seemed to be a bar. All the muggles walked past it and avoided it (Luxord believed that the muggles couldn't see it at all). Once inside, to Luxord's displeasure, he found it was a bar. Before they could be noticed (Luxord was with the Minister if Magic!), Ulrich has bustled him outside into a scrawny courtyard overgrown with weeds. Luxord couldn't understand why Ulrich would bring him here, but by now it took a lot to surprise Luxord. Ulrich took out his wand and tapped the brick wall three times, and to Luxord's amazement, the brick wall slid apart revealing a street packed with shops. Gazing at the shops, Luxord read some of the names of the front of them; Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop, Madame Malkin's Robes, The Owlery, Apothecary, and a very large book store. Luxord must have been gazing stupidly with his mouth wide open, because Ulrich was giving him a look of curiosity and strangeness. "Where will we be going first," Luxord asked Ulrich.

"Why to Gringott's, it's a bank inhabited by goblins. It personally gives me the creeps, but I don't like to let many people know that."

Luxord found Gringotts to be a tall towering building made of white, polished marble. Once they walked inside, Luxord could see why it gave Ulrich the creeps; it was swarming with goblins, who Luxord found to be ugly, short, and evil looking midgets that looked very greedy for gold. They went to the counter and found a goblin there. Luxord was very concerned about this, because he just remembered the wizarding money Ulrich showed him, and his money looked nothing like this. He told Ulrich his woes and Ulrich told him that he had switched his parents' muggle bills to their wizarding coins. The goblin reached over and handed Ulrich a key. The goblin called for another goblin called Goblegook to take them up to their vault. We were put into what looked like a mining car, and we sped off, into the oncoming darkness. We went over a small hill, and took a sharp left turn. Luxord tried to remember the directions after that; left, right, over, under a ceiling of what looked like pure crystal, and so many other directions that the thought of memorizing them made Luxord sick. And they jerked to a halt. They immediately stepped out of the cart and walked in front of a tall door, which had ancient symbols etched into its surface. The goblin told us to stand back and he put the key into the lock and turned it. The vault melted away in front of our eyes and I gasped in astonishment. Inside were mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Ulrich had told him that the galleon was the highest level of currency, and twenty-one sickles were equal to one galleon, and fifteen Knuts were equal to one sickle. He knew that by this amount of money, he must be filthy rich. He swiped a large handful of the coins into his pouch and got prepared to go back. They got back on the cart, and went back to Gringott's, and left the creepy building. Ulrich looked quickly at Luxord and said he had to go back to work and bustled off, leaving Luxord where he was. Luxord hadn't realized how busy this place was. Witches and wizards bustled all over the place, and he had the horrible idea that he was lost. He decided to go to Ollivander's, the wand store that Ulrich had told him about. Once inside, he found himself in a small, cramped store, filled with shelves of narrow boxes, inside, Luxord presumed, were wands. Over behind a large desk, which took up much of the store was an elderly wizard with shockingly blue eyes. He seemed to be muttering to himself until Luxord spoke to him. "I would like to buy a wand."

"Good, good, he muttered, and he came over and started taking measurements of Luxord's left arm, which was his wand arm. After taking measurements, he wandered off into a row of shelves and came back a few minutes later with a small box, which he slid the top off to reveal a narrow wand. "Yew, with a phoenix feather core, and very springy, making it the perfect wand for transfiguration," said Ollivander, this time with a stronger voice as though the wand had awaken him from a deep sleep. He looked at Luxord expectantly, so he waved the wand a little bit and Ollivander whipped the wand away from him, muttering "I'm a fool for picking that one." He came back shortly later with another wand, and slid back the cover to reveal a beautifully cut wand. "Fashioned from an elder tree branch, still with a phoenix feather, this wand I believe would be fitting for you. Luxord waved the wand and golden fire blossomed out of the end, it must have been the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. "Amazing," Ollivander muttered. This had to be the wand for him. He left the store, pockets a little lighter, and with Ollivander a little more cheerful, and next went to the bookstore, apothecary, and so on. His last stop was the owlery, where he bought a fascinating eagle-owl for fifty galleons and ten sickles. He decided to name the owl Azalea, which meant "flower". He had decided one thing that day; he loved magic.

He was back on the Howarts train: he must have dozed off. The train finally started moving, making Luxord shift in his seat from the unexpexcted change of speed. His car door slid open and a shorter girl with shoulder length blonde hair stepped inside. "Excuse me, i'm sorry, but all the other cars are full, and unfortunately, I have no one to sit with. Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"No of course not," Luxord replied.

" My name is Namine, by the way, and yours?"

Luxord usually had a problem talking to people, but this girl was different, and even though he had just met her, he felt he could tell her anything, any secret, about him. " My name's Luxord."

"Pleased to meet you Luxord."

At that moment a trolley passed by with a young witch pushing it and saying, "would you like to buy anything from the trolley, dears?"Luxord, who was much to nervous to eat, didn't buy anything, but Namine bought a whole assortment of candies and cakes.

"Would you like some?" she asked.

"No thanks, I don't want to get sick before we get there." She just smiled and continued eating.

" So," she started, trying to make some conversation,"how did you find out you were a wizard?"

Luxord had hoped she would avoid a question that would make him mention his parents, but in the end, he told her the whole story. By the end of it, she was in tears, and was looking at Luxord with sorrow.

"Well," she said, after wiping her eyes, " my story is a little bit happier and I think you should get a laugh out of it. Well anyways, my neighbor, Micah Lovegood, who is another student starting at Hogwarts, was blabbing on and one at every other thing she saw that looked unusual, and always would find some strange explanation for something. On this particular day, she was blabbing on about how strange the marks were on a rainbow colored butterflie's back. 'Oh, I know why they are like that, you see, there are these creatures called painting shrivlets, and they are invisible creatures that randomly vome up behind something or someone that looks dull, and paint its back rainbow colors, so that they can brighten up the whole world. My mommy told me so.' I just couldn't help at growing angry at her, because she does this every day, and I thought to myself,_ just make her shutup, _and her mouth turned into a lock. She ran home crying, but it was hilarious because she was screaming through her nose, and I was laughing so hard." By the end of the conversation, Luxord and Namine were laughing there heads off, and they were talking back and forth as though they were old friends. The conversation eased Luxord's stomach, and he even had himself a stick of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, which bubbles grew to enormous proportions. Luxord knew they were going to be good friends from then on.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of Harry Potter 19 Years Later. Luxord's Story

The train finally stopped. He felt nervousness again, tearing at his his stomach in an uncomfortable fashion. But this time, it was a little better because Luxord knew he had something he didn't have before: Namine.

Together they stumbled off the train, hurriedly bustled by the older students. It was now night, with the sky glittering with stars. They walked over to an overly large man that was bald and had a greenish tinge to his skin, he had to be at least four times the size of Luxord, and was yelling easily over the heads of students,"Firs' years, over here, firs' years."Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Namine gape at the sight of the large man." Hello students, me name's Grawp, and I will be your guide on your way to 'ogwarts. Sorry Hagrid couldn't be here, but his back was aching and he decided to let me do it today. Follow along now."His teeth were the size of bricks, Luxord noticed.

They walked along a stone path to a large amount of boats set next to a large lake. Grawp got into a boat all by himself; even though the boat was considerably larger than all the others, there was a loud crack and it broke into two pieces." No matter.....," he grumbled to himself. " Firs' years, follow me! Quickly now!" The boats that they had just hopped into started speeding across the lake. Luxord had just noticed that in his boat were two other students his age. They were both girls, and by the looks on their faces, they knew each other no more than Luxord knew them. One of the girls, who had mousy brown hair and covered in scratches, squeaked,"hello, my name is Ashlynn Greyback, and yours?", facing the other girl to the left, who had a bunch of thick, black curly hair that looked as though it had been attempted to have been put into a ponytail; Luxord swore he saw a piece of one in her hair.

"Oh," the girl said, blushing."My name is Patience, Patience Lestrange." Namine shrieked and hid her face, making Patience blush even more. Luxord greeted her in a friendly way, and in turn, they each introduced themselves, though the whole ride Namine wouldn't even look at Patience,making Luxord wondered why. Slowly the boats followed Grawp around a slight bend in the lake. On the other side, Luxord gasped, and many of the other students did too; a large and beautiful castle sat next to the lake. It must have had thirteen stories or more, it was so large. Every window was lit, giving the castle a welcoming nature. They finally reaches a small shore that connected to the castle. They clambered onto the beach and walked inside. The second Luxord steeped inside, warmth filled his body.

They were met by a tall, elderly, black and slightly gray haired witch who had a strict look about her. Luxord put in his mind that this was not one of teachers that he would ever cross. "Hello," she spoke, in a (as expected) strict and almost cross voice. She commanded an air of harshness so potent, that within a matter of seconds, all eyes in the entry hall were upon her, and every mouth was shut. " My name is Professor McGonagall, and at your stay at Hogwarts, I will be your Tranfiguration teacher and Gryffindor Head of House. You are going to be sorted into one of Hogwart's four houses. Their names are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Your house will be like your family while you are at Hogwarts, doing good deeds earns you house points, while doing opposite will earn you opposite. She was looking at the boy directly behind Luxord, who was talking, as though she was already imagining docking points from his house." I hope you give your utmost respect out there, for you will be being sorted in front of the whole school, you know."

Luxord almost fainted, he felt like he had been whacked hard in the face. He stumbled sideways into Namine, and she surprisingly caught him. Professor McGonagall looked at him disapprovingly._ I hate standing in front of groups and people. Watch, I bet I will trip or something, and then the school will remember me as a clutz, you watch, _Luxord though to himself. But he knew Namine and his other friends would be there for him, which was comforting. Professor McGonagall read a long list and they all lined up in alphabetical order, and together, they walked into the Great Hall.

Luxord gasped for the second time that day. The Great Hall was enormous. There were four tables lined up in front of them,with hundreds of people sitting on the tables' chair. Behind the tables there was a few stairs, where at the top was a table where the teachers sat at. Beghind the teachers table were four banners, each depicting a different color and coat of arms; Luxord bet each one standed for a different house. This was not what made Luxord, and some of the other student gasp though; the moment Luxord had walked in, he had noticed that the ceiling they were under was transleucent, and you could see the sky through it. In response to his gasp, the person behind him said," It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, a wonder isn't it?" Luxord could only nod in response.

They walked in front of the tables and lined up, and a thought came to Luxord. He wondered how they were going to be tested. From this arose a new feeling in Luxord's stomach, and he didin't like it. They had to be "tested" in front of the school? What kind of test would it be? Luxord had only read a few parts of his books, but definitely not enough to take a test. He would probably have to be sent back home, at the ministry, he knew it. Maybe he could get a job there, as a janitor, just in case. After another stomach-clenching moment, Professor McGonagall started calling names.

"Adelaide, Fiona."

Luxord felt bad for the poor girl; she was the first to go up. McGonagall pointed the girl to a patched, grimy, old looking wizard's hat on a stool next to herself. The girl walked slowly up to it and tripped on her own feet. Poor girl. The girl sat on the stool, her face red from the fall, and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. _What's this all about_, Luxord thought to himself. After a few tense moments, a seam in the hat opened, and a voice emerged.

"Ravenclaw!"

The girl walked towards a table in front of the blue banner, and sat down next to a group of girls motioning towards her. The calling commenced. Each student was called up, in order, tense to see what house the hat would put them in. Namine was next.

"Aurora, Namine." "Gryffindor!"

And she walked over to a set of empty seats on the table behind the great red banner, sat down, and set her hand down on the empty seat next to her. She looked up at Luxord and winked. Luxord's heart lept.

"Avis, Aeron." "Hufflepuff!"

She walked over to the table with the pink banner in front of it.

" Avis, Zoey." "Gryffindor!"

"Benedict, Akram." "Hufflepuff!"

"Bislekar, Ariel." "Slytherin"

The first slytherin walked over to a set of tables with the green banner in front of it. Luxord noticed that everyone at that table looked like they had a little bit of troll mixed into them.

"Bolbec, Vince." "Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Colby." "Ravenclaw!"

"Cartwright, George." "Hufflepuff!'

"Cleves, Edna." "Slytherin!"

"Cromwell, Jacob." "Gryffindor!"

"Fendrel, Georgiana." "Hufflepuff!"

" Fenwick, Cai." "Gryffindor!"

"Finnigan, Hazel." "Gryffindor!"

"Greyback, Ashlynn." "Gryffindor"

The girl they sat with on the boat ride to Hogwarts joined Namine at the Gryffindor table, on the side without the hand on the chair. They immediately started conversation.

"Guinevere, Emily." "Hufflepuff!"

"Gwenhyfar, Lance." Gryffindor!"

"Halliday, Acario." "Slytherin"

" Hollister, Iris." " Hufflepuff!"

"Irving, Nick." " Ravenclaw!"

"Kett, Astrid." "Slytherin!"

"Knowles, Sabrina." "Gryffindor!"

"Lazarus, Ivy." " Ravenclaw!"

"Lestrange, Patience." "Gryffindor!"

Patience walked over to her table, her poofy hair springing after her. She sat on the seat next to the one where Namine's hand was sitting. Namine had gone all pale, and was looking at Patience, her mouth wide open, as though in surprise. Luxord knew he was next, but when his name was called and he slowly walked up, he felt everyone's eyes burning into his back. He sat down on the chair and Professor McGonagall pushed the hat onto his head, making it fall over his eyes. Could he be thinking right, or was the hat talking to him.

" Hmmm, said the hat thoughtfully. You are a difficult one to place. You have the talent and bravery, cunning and patience, that each of the houses would cover" Let's just see which you are more of....." After a few moments of waiting, the hat seemed to have reached his decision. He heard it sigh and then yell out,

"Gryffindor!"

Luxord walked over to his table and sat down where Namine's hand previously sat. She smiled up and him and said,"You did it."

" Yeah." Luxord placed his head down on the table and felt his stomach start to unclench. It was over. Now that he noticed, all the Gryffindors were giving him their Congratulations. Luxord mumbled his thanks and rested his head once again on the table. He watched every person go get on the stool to get there name called. He wanted the sorting to end so bad; he hated watching people look as though they might throw up. He was so happy when the last name was called. " Yule, Ursula." "Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall now looked tired, and Luxord didn't blame her; a women of that age shouldn't be standing up and calling names while everyone else was sitting down for what seemed like hours.


End file.
